Fary tail : the revenge of the white
by Crosswald
Summary: Cinq amis cinq camarades gentils joyeux sympas mais pourtant...ils ont tous un secret lequel ? Personne ne le sait...Qui le découvrira ? Fairy tail peut être! mais il y a pas mal d'Oc R&R ! je ne vais pas vous manger XD L'action commence au chap 3. Noter T a cause de la violence des combat. Le thème est à moi MON PRÉCIEUX! !ainsi que les ocs et ce qui les conserne. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1 Mission

_Bonjour ! Voici une fiction sort tout droit de mon imagination totalement tordue elle met en scène des personnages au passé assez douteux des OC c'est ma première fan fiction sur ce site, je n'ai pas encore pris mes repères et je n'ai toujours pas choisis mon style d'écriture mais je prévois environ 40 chapitres après j'espère ne pas me décourager en cour de route._

_Fiche de présentation de l'histoire ou plutôt le pourquoi du comment._

**A LIRE POUR VOUS INFORMER DE LA SUITE MAIS VOUS POUVEZ CEPENDANT ZAPPER ET ALLER DIRECTEMENT AU DEBUT DU CHAPITRE (plus bas)!**

_**Rating T**__ : des mots vulgaires à plusieurs moments, combats plus où moins sanglant et certains perso risquent de se rouler des galoche donc je ne veux choquer personne._

_**Aventure : OUI **__il va y avoir de l'aventure avec des intrigues des personnages gentils ou…méchant et aussi je vais tuer quelques OC parfois mais je ne toucherai pas aux personnages principaux de Fairy tail et je ne devrai pas tuer non plus mes Oc principaux._

_**Bon Romance : **__alors ça je suis pas encore sûre alors vous emballez pas hein ! Mais cela n'empêche pas le romantisme à CERTAIN moment._

_**Le titre: **__the Revenge of the white en Français la revanche du Blanc._

_Nous varierons les POV mais cela sera principalement du Oc pricipal POV._

_Italique : pensée_

_**Italique gras : personnage POV parle ou pensée mise en valeure**_

**Gras : dialogue**

Normal : narrateur

**Normal gras : détail important.**

_Bon après cette longue et chiante intro voici le :_

Chapitre 1

_« Mercenaire » j'en suis un, une personne qui part à l'aventure en échange d'argent, souvent ce sont des idiots bourrés de muscles qui pour gagner leur vie n'on pas d'autres choix que de vendre leurs services, rarement si ils ont du potentiel magique et trouvent du réconfort dans une guilde, les autres eux continuent à travailler._

_Mais il y en a certain autre mercenaire qui possèdent cette chose qui commande le monde, LA MAGIE il y en a beaucoup de mages tous en manipule une :_

_terre, air, eau, feu, vent, lumière, ténèbre, glace, fer, armement, runes et bien d'autres encore_

_Mais rares sont ceux qui en possèdent plusieurs, avants on les reconnaissait grâce à leur mèche souvent blanche … …avant ils étaient non __**NOUS**__ étions nombreux, puissant, tranquille, paisible, inconnu, libres… mais un jours quand le conseil appris notre existence, et il eurent peur alors il levèrent un bataillon sur nous, 100 magiciens runique, 50 magiciens élémentaires peut être pensaient-ils nous vaincre avec seulement 150 hommes mais nous les repoussions, facilement._

_Alors ils revinrent plus tard non pas avec 150 ridicules hommes mais 15 000 mages d'armes, 5 000 mages runiques et 7 000 mages élémentaire. Ils étaient 27 000 soldats de guerres contre 2000 pauvres gens dont la plus part sont des femmes et des enfant ce fut le massacre que le conseil fit connaître sous le nom de __**Itan no satsugai **__(le meurtre des hérétiques) ou __**Sora ga naita hi (le jour où le ciel pleura **__nom donné par les villages environnants__**) **__ce jour là tous les « __**bunki suru**__ » furent tué enfin presque tous moi et ma jeune sœur avuions réussit a fuir car notre mèche elle était brune clair, nous avions fuit loin dans les montagnes au nord, c'est après avoir marché longtemps très longtemps que nous l'avions rencontré Thrunderf…_

Puis soudain.

**-AARON !**

_Hein ! Quoi ? Qu… qu…qu'est-ce qui se passe !_

_J'ouvrai les yeux sur une toile de tente verte et sale. Pff ces satané souvenirs cela fait presque 14 ans mais…je n'ai pas oublié Alice non plus bien que ce n'était quasiment qu'un bébé à ce moment j'avait 6 ans…_

_Je sortais de la tente dehors mes compagnons m'attendais autour d'un feu bien chaud, je sentis un léger petit frottement sur mes jambes en baissant les yeux je vis Byakko mon tigre blanc de compagnie réclamer des caresses ce que je fit sous le regard amusé ou désespérer de mes amis._

**-Non mais il est trop chouchouté ce **_**matou**_**… (Soupir)**

_Je levai la tête et vit Aldéran un colosse de quasiment 2 m au yeux et cheveux noir ne se séparant pratiquement jamais de ses piècse d'armures, c'est un type bien mais un peu trop bourru par moment Alice a l'habitude de l'appeler Papa Ours surnom qu'il se coltine depuis assez longtemps maintenant._

**- Mais tu veux que je vienne de faire des câlins ! Dis-je en ouvrant grand les bras avec un grand sourire idiot**

_Il recula en signe de négation avec une mine écoeuré à coté de lui je vis les frères et sœur Theri et Loren rire au éclats et Alice se réveiller suite au boucan infernal que produisait nos rire synchronisé c'est le ventre bien plain et encore a moitié en riant que tous le monde repartis se coucher._

…_._

LE LENDEMAIN.

_ARF le réveil est dur dans tous les sens du terme je suis par terre, frigorifié, de mauvaise, humeur et il fait trop tôt !Que du bonheur !_

_Je décidai de sortir me réchauffer autour du feu de camp, et prendre des forces car enfin nous allions terminer cette fichu mission « TROUVER LE DENOME JURO LE GRAND CHEF D'UN GROUPE DE BANDIT ET LE METTRE HORS D'ETAT DE NUIRE. Récompense 800 000 jewels » un assez gros pactole tout de même c'est d'ailleurs la seule et unique raison pour laquelle nous avions accepté enfin bref maintenant aussi ennuyant soit-il il faut le mettre K.O ce Juro._

Plus tard dans la soirée

**Aldéran : je vois environ 30 hommes tous mage et je pense que la cible est encore dans sa chambre **

**Loren : si vous voulez j'y vais en assassin ce sera toujours plus rapide, on ne sait jamais.**

**Theri : ou alors on y va a la… « ON VA CASSER LA BARAQUE »**

**Aaron : non, Théri et Aldéran suffiront pour les vaincre.**

**Tous : Yes capt'ain !**

L'heure d'après il n restait plus rien de ce petit groupe de voleur a part un petit tas de cendres et des pauvres types qui a présent tremblerons au simple nom de mercenaires.

_Enfin finit ! Retournons chez nous !_

_3 mois plus tard..._

_**NOUVELLE QUETE ! : Beugla Loren**_

_Tous se levèrent pour en connaître plus sur la misions Aaron saisit le papier et lu :_

_**Missions: Depuis maintenant plusieurs mois les habitants vivant à proximitée de la montagne dites "Des esprits " constatent d'étranges phénomène sans doutes liés à une sorte de magie inconnue et d'après les constats ncif pour les habitants vivant au environs, certaines personnes se sont vu pousser des ailes dans leurs dos qui disparaissent le lendemain ou un animal de compagnie ayant d'étranges phénomènes entraînant des réactions :**_

_**physique, comportements violents, mort,**_

_**Des morts et des blessés graves sont déplorés ainsi de des habitattions détruites, ce qui met le tourisme à rude épreuves.**_

_** Récompense**__**: 30 000 000 de jewels**_

_**Emis par: ministère magique de Fiore**_

_**Sera validée par les deux premiers groupes, personne, monstre, esprit, guildes, mercenaires arrivé en premier sur ces lieux et devrons collaborer ensemble, diviser la récompense de façons équitable**_

_**Lieu de rendez vous :Port de Crascent **_

_**Merci**_

_**Tout le monde:...**_

_**Aaron:**__Préparer vos affaires nous y allons._

_Pendant ce temps a fairy tail_

_**Sans hésiter Allons-y !**_

_**Makarov**__ : attendez il est stipuler que vous travaillerez avec d'autres personnes, ou autres...je n'aime pas ça..._

_**Natsu:**__Ne vous inquiétez pas ojii san on va gérer !_

_**Lucy:**__ oui après tous nous sommes..._

_**Tous: FAIRY TAIL !**_

_**Dans les deux groupes**_

_**ALLONS-Y !**_

Tous sont motivés, par l'argent, l'aventure, le frisson, l'adrénaline, le danger mais très vite ils découvrirons la véritée. Une misions pour protéger les habitants ! FOUTAISE ! Tous sont la pour les les interet d'un seule et unique personne, dans l'ombre, à l'abris de la lumière.

...

MERCI D'AVOIR LU !

ET A PLUS ! N'OUBLIER PAS DE COMMENTER CA FAIT TOUJOURS PLAISIR ET SI CA TE PLAIT LIKE OU FOLLOW !


	2. Chapter 2 voyage

_**Autres PS Alderan se dit Alder**__**ane **__**enfait**__** Bref BONNE **_**_LECTURE_**

CHAPITRE 2

Dans l'ouest de Fiore un groupe de mercenaires louai un bateaux pour aller ver l'Est direction un petit port nommé Crascent.

Dans le nord les membre les plus puissants de Fairy tail prenaient le train vers la même endroit. ils avaient le même but la même amitié entre eux mais pourtant il étaient si différent.

Mercenaires :

**? : **_ils sont 5 chef une gamine 2 mecs une gamine et une nana dans une caravelle de location .terminé._

**? :** très bien allons voir ce qu'il y a de beau dans ce bateau (sourire sadique)

**Theri :** on va avoir de la visite les amis préparer vous sa va cogner ! Dit elle en se frappant les poing .

**Loren soupira :**essai au moins de ne pas couler le bateau ô grande maîtresse de la Parcimonie.

BRRRRRRRRR

Devant eux se dressait un énorme bateau il était vieux et la rouille mangeait peu a peu le fer dont il était construit les voiles étaient bleu et arborait un crâne d'ours entouré d'un cercle de flammes. Et un homme d'un certain âge se tenait sur le pont il était assez petit vêtue d'un long manteau gris au manche noire lui même avait des cheveux vert et des yeux noir il arborait un sourire cruel.

**Jean jaque (oui on va l'appeler comme ça): Nous sommes des pirates appartenant à la guilde noire White Bears rendez vous vous ne pouvez rien contre nous !**

Mais Loren et Alice continuait a jouer à la corde à sauter, Aaron cuisinait toujours, Alderan dormait comme un loir, et Theri faisait sa manucure, Byako jouait avec la corde d' Alice (je rappelle que Byakko est un tigre blanc au rayures dorée regarder le chapitre 1 des présentations)

Le pirate s'énerva et hurla **Je vais vous tuuuuuerrrrr on ne se moque pas des ours comme çaaaaa**

**Alderan leva la tête et dit :** nous ne nous moquons absolument pas cher...pirate nous vous montrons seulement que vous ne nous faites point peur mais nous pouvons toujours régler cela calmement.

**Jean jaque :** JE VAIS VOUS DÉTRUIRE VOUS EXTERMINER VOUS LE REGRETTEREZ !

**Aaron sortit de la cuisine: **Peut être un jour mais pas aujourd'hui réglons ça amicalement je vous prie.

**Jean jaque** : ARMEERRRR LES CANOOOOOONS

**Aaron : **je suppose que cela veux dire non...dommage **THERI** !

Cette dernière bondit en brandissant sa lance a la lame rose nommer Lotus et constata déçu.

**Theri** : ils sont faible...devoir sortir le Lotus pour les éliminer...tellement ennuyant...

Et d'un tous petit geste de poignet et trancha littéralement le navire en deux.

Derrière on entendait Alderan et Loren

**Alderan : **par ici les bifftons j'ai gagné le pari !

Loren lui donna l'argent de mauvaise grâce

_Quelque part au nord dans un train._

**Gray: **Natsu est malade...

**Tous le monde :** Comme d'habitude dit ils tous en coeur avant de pouffer de rire.

Soudainement le train s'arrêta.

-hum ça c'était pas prévu

-ouais...

-ça sent pas bon

_-_non ça sent la bagarre ça sent bon ! N'est ce pas happy. ?

-Aye siiir

-...

-...

-pfff...

_Quelques heures plus tard_

Au sol gisait un groupe de brigands l'un deux gémis

-sur tous les train du nord on est tomber sur celui qui transportait Fairy tail

-On est mauuudiiiIIIIiiii

_Dans le train en question._

**Lucy: **Ça y est j'aperçois la ville de Crascent !

**Natsu:** woow c'est grannd

**Erza:** il n'y a plus qu'a trouver le port.

Mercenaires

**Aaron :** Enfin nous sommes arrivés, il se fait tard trouvons une auberge et passons y la nuit.

**Les autres : **YES !

_FAIRY TAIL_

_Pov Erza_

_Nous sommes enfin arriver après 2 jours de train cette mission m'inquiète, une telle récompense de la part du conseil magique de plus, la menace est assez grande et forte pour qu'ils envoient d'autres personnes a la place...oui il y a aussi nos futurs "COEQUIPIER" Esperons ne pas se traîner des boulets._

BAAAMMM _Gray et Natsu se battaient...encore mmmhh ils ont besoin d'une bonne leçon ces deux là. _

_En me voyant approcher les deux concerné détalèrent tel des lapins..._

_(Soupir) mais qu'est qui va encore nous retomber sur la tête..._

Plus loin dans un hôtel Aaron pensait la même chose.

**Désoler pour les fautes ! Et merci d'avoir lu prochain chap choc entre les deux groupes !**

**Et l'action vient enfin !**


	3. Chapter 3 rencontre

CHAPITRE 3

Auberge des Fée

Tous le monde mangeait goulûment la nourriture disposé sur l'une table de la cantine de l'auberge le même thème de discutions revenait sans arrêt Qui serait leurs futurs partenaires ?

Hôtel des mercenaires

Eux étaient déjà prêt a partir pour le port Aaron refaisait juste un briefing.

-Alderan tu ne sautera pas à la gorge du premier qui nous fait une mauvaise blague !

-...

-Dit le !

-...oui

-Theri tu ne cherchera pas constamment la bagarre au premier venu !

- oui

-Byako tu ne mangera personne MÊME si ils ont une bonne odeur.

Le tigre se contenta de grogner son mécontentement mais obéit

-Loren tu n'enquêteras sur aucun d'entre eux ils seront nos Amis !

-Alice...ben évite juste de te perdre en cour de route...

-Très bien alors allons y !

_Plusieurs heures plus tard_

POV Aaron

_Cela fait au moins 3 heures que nous attendons les autres sont très énervé et commence à perdre patience ça sent pas bon pour moi, il va falloir qu'ils arrive très vite nos cher camarades. _

_Lorsque qu'un grand bruit retenti suivi de voix colérique _

**?:** VAS Y RÉPÈTE POUR VOIR !

**?: **HOO TRÈS BIEN TU EST UN GRAS TOTALEMENT INUTILE À PART ALLUMER UNE CHEMINÉE ET FAIRE LE CON TU SAIS RIEN FAIRE D'AUTRE! !

**?: **VRAIMENT ET TOI TU TE CROIS OÙ À TE BALADER COMME ÇA LE NOMBRIL A L'AIR !?

**?: **C'EST COMME ÇA QUE J'AI ÉTÉ FORMÉ ET PUIS JE T'EM...

**! BAM ! **_Une jeune femme au cheveux rouge et avec des habits ville avait surgis et frapper violemment la tête de ces deux énergumènes entre eux et je l'entendit dire_

_**? : **_Ça suffit maintenant vos bagarres de gosse on est bientôt arrivé au point de rendez vous ! Puis elle leva la tête et nous vit...

POV Lucy

_C'est Après avoir passé un savon a Natsu et Grey je les aperçut. _

_il y avait 5 personnes toutes avait l'air d'attendre cela devait être eux nos futur compagnons._

_Prêt du quai il y avait une jeune femme de l'âge de Natsu et Grey elle était rousse avec des yeux vert clair cerclé de vert foncé elle etait grande et fine, elle portait un débardeur blanc, et une jupe bleu. _

_A côté se trouvait un garçon plus jeune plus fluet et plus petit qui lui ressemblait beaucoup par ses yeux et son visage mais lui avait des cheveux blond platine il était vêtu d'un bermuda vert un t-shirt gris_

_Devant eux prêt d'un tas de caisses un homme ou plutôt un espèce de colosse dormait il avait des cheveux noir nuit et portait des pièces d'armures sur les épaules, avant bras, et tibia à coter de lui une petite fille au cheveux rose et avec une mèche brun clair essayait désespérément de le réveiller._

_Et devant eux se tenait un jeune homme de son âge ou un peu plus il était grand portait une chemise bleu foncé par dessus un t-shirt noir il avait une épée a sa ceinture et un pantalon noir et un gant de cuir sur sa main droite des cheveux bru. Foncé hirsute et une mèche auburn des yeux Bleu platine presque gris cerclé de doré _

_Je dois avouer qu'ils étaient tous d'une beauté exceptionnelle._

_**( fin du POV Lucy )**_

POV Theri

_Étrange...ce sera donc eux nos camarades ils ont tous l'air assez fort mais le seront t'ils assez ?_

_Aaron nous fit signe et en un clin d'oeil nous étions en ligne et prêt à faire connaissance avec les nouveaux venu. je saisi mon arme miniaturisé en un rien de temps elle se dépliera et deviendra le Lotus lance légendaire. À ma droite Alderan crispa sa main prêt à faire __apparaître__ son énorme épée noire ,Suzaku , Loren fit de même lui ferai apparaître les dagues jumelle Amateratsu et Tsukiyomi, Aaron lui ne bougea pas d'un cil à vrai dire sa force Brute est déjà phénoménale c'est vrai que depuis qu'elle voyageait avec elle ne l'avait vu utiliser son pourvoir qu'a de très rare occasions toutes critique en général quand l'ennemi veux absolument se battre il dégaine seulement son épée. Oui c'est vrai Aaron ne parle quasiment jamais de son pouvoir il nous avait dit un jour qu'il était un mage divergeant qui sont très rare._

_POV Erza_

_Étrange ils avaient tous l'air très intimidant et méfiant alors quand je remarqua qu'ils se mettaient en position de combat je m'avançait immédiatement et dit :_

**Nous n'avons pas l'intention de nous battre nous venons au nom de la guilde Fairy Tail accomplir une mission qui nous a été confié ! Je suppose que vous êtes les camarades de mission dont parle la requête !**

**Ravie de vous rencontrer ! Travaillons bien ensemble !**

_Tous se détendirent et le grand brun s'avança vers moi et me tendis la main_

_**Bonjours nous sommes également venu pour cette missions et je souhaite que nous puissions travailler ensemble avec une bonne entente! !**_

_Le soir nous fîmes connaissance autour d'un bon repas ils étaient tous très sympathique et gentils mais parfois il me semblait voir de la tristesse dans leurs regards. Au final chacun reparti dans son logement attitré et nous nous donnons rendez vous à la gare le lendemain direction la montagne des esprits! !_


	4. Chapter 4 défi

**Salut salut tous le monde j'annonce que appartir de ce chapitre nous passons en Aaron POV non stop sauf quelque fois et je change de style d'écriture. **

**CHAPITRE 4**

Ce matin le réveil fût très... compliqué à vrai dire...bon sang ! Tous des entonnoir ces types! On a du vider la réserve de vin de l'auberge !

À ma droite, par terre dormait Byako mon fidèle tigre blanc et à ma gauche sur le lit d'à coter Alice dormait aussi elle avait un sourire si angélique et innocent qu'il aurait fait craquer le pire des brigands, ma petite sœur avait comme moi hérité de la mèche brune...

_Flash back_

_Dites moi père pourquoi avons nous cette mèche ? Le grand dragon noir blanc et doré avais répondu que c'était le signe de notre divergences, notre capacité utiliser plusieurs magie._

_Puis ces images atroce peu après que Thrunderf nous ai abandonné le village brûlait les gens hurlaient un homme me portait moi et Alice et puis...après...après..._

_"GRAND FRÈRE j'ai faim! " Alice le tirera soudainement de sa torpeur_.

"Oui. Je vais te préparer a manger"

_Au moment même où l'odeur de ma cuisine se faisait ressentir dans les cuisines de l'hôtel je vis débouler 6 idiots que je connais bien._

**"MANGEEERRR "**

-Au menu ce matin omelette façon spéciale Chef

_Ils avaient les yeux qui brillaient, les voir comme ça me faisait très plaisir je leur souri avec gentillesse et amusement . Après qu'il se soit remplis la panse nous partîmes direction notre point de rendez-vous avec les mages de fairy tail._

_Ils étaient tous là et les deux garçons nommé...Natsu et Grey je crois se chamaillait inlassablement, pourtant je suis sûr que si jamais l'un venait a disparaître l'autre serait totalement perdu, l'amitié est étrange souvent. _

_Et c'est ainsi que nous embarquons a bord du train qui nous amènerait au pays de Sorad la bas il nous faudra marcher 1 semaine avant d'attendre le pied de la montagne des Esprits je savais de source sûre qu'un village se trouvait plus haut dans la montagne le village Spirit._

_Une heure plus tard :_

_Nous etions tous dans le même wagon a part Natsu qui était sur le toi et prenait l'air._

**Aaron **_**: **_**humm il va bien votre ami ?**

**Wendy: oui oui bien sûr il est tous le Temp malade dans les transport en commun. **_**Dit-elle en me souriant**_

_Malade de transport le pauvre..._

_**Aaron: dites moi quelle est votre magie à vous tous ? Je suis assez curieux de savoir quelles sont les magies des personnes faisant partie de la plus puissante guilde de Fiore ?**_

**Erza :Mage **

**Grey: Glace dit-il simplement**

**Lucy: ****constellationiste**

**Wendy : dragon slayer de Vent**

**Natsu qui répondit difficilement en passant la tête par la fenêtre du wagon: dragon slayer de Feu**

**Erza:Et vous ?**

**Aaron: nous sommes de mercenaires au service du conseil mais généralement on fait des quête environnante histoire de gagner un peu de sous.**

_Au service du conseil hein...quelle blague esclave du conseil plutôt_. Son cou le démangea soudainement là où étai apposé son sceau il ne peu s'empêcher de se gratter légèrement.

**Mais Aldéran est un mage de vent maniant aussi une épée noire appelé Susaku nous maîtrisons tous la magie du requip de façon a faire apparaître nos armes.**

**Theri est une mage de Pierre elle manie une lance à la lame rose le Lotus, son frère Loren est un mage de Particule il fait ce qu'il veux avec la matière et possède deux dagues jumelle verte. Alice développe de la magie de lumière si elle le veux je la formerai quand elle aura l'âge . Quand a moi...Vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt...**_Dit je le plus patiemment possible._

_Ils n'avaient pas l'air convaincue surtout...le chat blanc, la blonde la rouge...quel trio..._

_Nous arrivions enfin à la frontière de Sorad pays des commerçants alors que tous le monde débarquait j'évitais facilement un coup de poing enflammé si j'étais surpris je ne laissa rien voir._

**Natsu: TOI AFFRONTE MOI ! Tu ne veux pas nous dire ton pouvoir alors je vais te forcer a nous le montrer !**

**Aaron: Je ne pense pas avoir recours a mon pouvoir pour te vaincre jeune homme.**

Alors le combat commença

_Pas de doute c'était bien Ignell qui lui avait appris à se battre. Cette façon sauvage de se jeter sur l'adversaire est unique en son genre, je l 'avait vu un jour se battre avec Thrunderf._

_Ses coup ne me touchait pas je les évitaient même avec ennui alors il me surprit en me frôlent le dos avec de flammes qu'il contrôlait je fit mine de ne pas le remarquer puis il explosa._

**SOIT SÉRIEUX AVEC MOI ET JE SERAI SÉRIEUX AVEC TOI ! NE ME SOUS-ESTIME PAS**

_Agacé je me déplaça derrière lui si vite que personne même mes amis m'avais vu me déplacer._

**Aaron: Si je suis sérieux avec toi gamin je pourrais te tuer est-ce que tu souhaites ?**

_Il s'était immobilisé et avait rugit._

_**-OUI !**_

_Ses amis s'était figé figé car ils avait entendu ce que je lui avait dit Loren hurla :_

_**NOOON TU LE TUERA SI TU Y VA NE SERAIS-CE QUE UN TOUS PETIT PLUS SÉRIEUSEMENT !**_

_Je laissa filtrer toute la force que j'avais enfin celle qui n'avais pas été sceller afin de montrer a ce gamin qu'il faute dès fois admettre sa défaite._

_**Pov NATSU**_

_-BAT TOI CONTRE MOI ! je ne savais sûrement pas ce que je faisais en disant ça, il évitait mes coup avec tant de facilité que cela me rendait fou alors j'ai beuglé que je n'étais pas sérieux puis ils s'est...déplacer derrière moi si vite que ke ne l'ai même pas vu ce qu'il me dit me glaça le sang._

**"Si je suis sérieux avec toi gamin je pourrais te tuer est-ce que tu souhaites ?"**

_Mais après tous je suis la salamandre de Fairy tail je ne me laisserai pas faire alors..._

**OUI ! **

Mais la réalité c'est que je suis sûr que même avec 1/10 de sa force il me battrai sans y mètre le moindre effort.

Ce que je ressentis a ce moment la était le même sentiment que j'avais ressenti face à Guildatz sur l'île Tenro mais en plus terrible et après ce fut le noir.

MERCI D'AVOIR LU ET RDV AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE !


	5. Chapter 5 Sorad

**Hey hey ! Oui oui c'est moi (encore ) j'implore votre pardon pour mon ÉNORME RETARD...Bref**

**A partir du prochain chapitre je vais essayer de faire des chapitres de...1700-2500 mots cela doit vous paraître assez court mais en fait...moi je trouve cela TRÈS TRÈS dur alors merci de comprendre ! ^^**

**Les chapitre sortirons aléatoirement il pourrait y avoir 1 chapitre en 2 semaine comme 4 en 1 jour mais 1 toute les 2 semaine garantie! ! car je refuse de m'empresser d'écrire et que cela donne de la merde...désolé mais c'est le mot ^^**

**Enfin bref desoler pour l'attente ^^**

**voici le chapitre 5.**

_**CHAPITRE 5 : **_

Dans un hôpital de Sorad.

_Je me sens si...pitoyable...ce gosse m'a provoqué at j'ai foncé dedans comme un idiot...je ne mérite pas le nom de Hunteur, je ne mérite pas le titre de chef ._

_Après que j'ai laisser filtré ma force le gamin s'était écroulé, la pression l'avait mit K.O et lui avait casser le bras quelques côtes et la clavicule droite mais c'était surtout son esprit qui avait été mis sous très grande pression._

_J'étais totalement rongé par le remord et m'était retiré des autres afin de repenser a mes actes passé, les autres avait bien vu mon remord surtout La jeune femme au cheveux rouge qui était je dois l'avouer... ... oui bon voilà j'avoue elle est très belle. Tous étaient venu me réconforter et me rassurer. _

Une infirmière entra.

**-Votre ami se porte très bien je dois dire qu'il est plein d'énergie et ne cesse d'hurler des chose comme...**_La prochaine fois c'est moi qui va gagner ! _**Ou... **_j'étais pas sérieux !_

_Tous le monde soupira désabusé...et moi très frustré mais aussi soulager._

_**POV Erza**_

_On voyait bien que ce type était complètement submergé par le remord, ses amis avait eu l'air très triste de le voir ainsi nous étions très énervé contre Natsu qui ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de foutre la merde. Même si nous avions tous été très inquiet car il avait dormi 1 semaine et 4 jours tous de même._

_Enfin bon il allait falloir repartir pour la mission un jour ou l'autre !_

Dans le hall de l'hôtel

_Natsu mangeait des flammes comme si rien n'était tandis que nous le contemplions blasé c'est Grey qui se décida à lui parler. Il s'avança et le pris par le col._

**Bon maintenant ça suffit tes pitreries ! Va t'excuser au près de ces personnes surtout d'Aaaron ! Il se sont tous inquiété pour toi et lui était...plein de remords, ce sont tous des types bien ! Aaron malgré parfois sa froideur est un mec génial et gentil Aldéran j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi fidèle, Alice est une adorable gamine, Theri une fille pleine d'humour et de joie et Loren toujours le premier a faire le pitre. Parce que oui pendant que tu faisais la marmotte on a appris a les connaître un peu mieux !**

_Il avait complètement résumé ce que nous pension. Natsu nous regardais avec une mine coupable et honteuse avant de détaler et de rechercher nos nouveaux amis._

**1 heure plus tard**

_Natsu s'était réconcilier avec Aaron et étaient même devenu de bon potes maintenant._

_C'était assez drôle à voir ._

**Pov Aaron**

_Haaa ce sale mioche il nous fait faire des peurs bleu et lui il s'en fout ! Mais...je l'aime bien il a du culot je ne sait pas si il devrait m'agacer ou me faire rire..._

**Plus tard a l'hôtel commun **

_Un lit ! Incroyable après exactement 4 jour 6 heures de train dans des lits...Certes de première classes mais ultra dur un lit:_

_En laine_

_Doux_

_Moelleux _

_Qui sent la lessive (et pas la transpiration de natsu)_

_Avec des coussins _

_Et dans une chambre !_

_Insonorisé (oui dormir avec le bruit des wagons...c'est pas très...reposant )_

_C'est le paradis !_

_Enfin bref je ne pouvais pas passer ma soirée dans mon lit alors je partis avec Byakko en direction la chambre en plus que nous avions loué afin qu'elle nous serve de lieux de rendez vous . En m'approchant de la porte j'entendis des murmures._

?: Quelle était cette magie ? (Dit une voix de femme curieuse )

?: natsu était quasiment plaqué au sol, de la gravité peut être ( voix grave )

?: non je pense que c'était juste de la pressions du a une libération. (Voix assez aiguë mais raisonnable )

_Je décidais d'entrer malgré le thèmes qui parlait de ma magie...j'en utilise un bien étrange si ils savaient... (soupir) j'entrai en poussant un_ "**Salut tous le monde !"**_ Qui fit sursauter ce qui étaient présent il y avait Grey un chat...rose à et un autre bleu Lucy, Natsu dormait,_

_Je pris une place sur le lit a côté de Wendy et commença à lui expliquer comment fonctionne le flux de magie, au fur et a mesure la salle se remplissait Aldéran arriva avec Alice dans les bras quelques minutes après ce fut Erza en tenu du soir et pas armure exceptionnellement et en dernier vint Theri accompagné de Loren._

_Nous fîmes un petit briefing et le constat fut que...pour partir en mission ensemble il fallait mieux s'équiper et mieux se comprendre alors direction le quartier de Joie !_

_**Wendy -C'est quoi le cartier de joie ?**_

_**Natsu -Le cartier où on vont les nobles pour se marrer.**_

**Loren- Non en fait Sorad est un pays mais ne possèdent pas de "gouvernement" ils ont une famille royale mais elle ne dirige pas le pays elle est une sorte de...de...d'apparat, ils servent a représenter la...nation si on peut dire... mais ne le gouverne en aucun cas. C'est pourquoi on appelle le Pay Sans Tête car sans chef. En réalité l'armé est composée en quelques sortes de bénévoles qui se battent et font des missions comme tout autre pays mais contrairement au autres ils sont payé avec la prime de récompense, se sont des mercenaires...honnête**

**Erza -Mais qui dirige alors ?**

**Aldéran - Personne justement ! C'est une sorte de groupe, puissant économiquement mais pas politiquement c'est pourquoi malgré cela Sorad est toujours debout ! Et ne tient que grâce a la solidarité entre habitants !**

**Theri - Mais par dessus ce que ces gens aiment sont les dieu, c'est cette croyance qui les ont tous unis et c'est pourquoi je pense que le conseil nous a fait venir, la chute de Sorad serait une catastrophe totale.**

_Enfin bref il ne manquait plus qu'a leur expliquer comment se reparti ce pays et... c'est moi qui s'y colle !_

_**Sorad est en fait ce que l'on pourrait appeler un petit pays, divisé en 6 parties :**_

_**Le tourisme : **__activité, loisir, hôtel,auberge...etc__**(dit le quartier de Joie)**_

_**L'armé ( dit, le quartier de Fer )**_

_**Le commerce: **__de toutes sorte gift shop, mode, nourriture, armes...__**etc(dit le quartier du Feu)**_

_**Les habitants normaux (dit le quartier Incolore)**_

_**Les cultures : **__élevages, mines, poissonnerie... __**(dit le quartier Terrestre)**_

_**Le domaine royal (dit le domaine des Cieux)**_

_**Et Le black spot: **__la "honte" de ce pays là où vivent les brigands, voleurs mais aussi les plus pauvres bien qu'il n'y en ai quasiment pas __**(dit le cartier noir) **__se situe entre les 2 remparts de la vile et l'entoure de1/4_

_**Imaginer un grand ovale situé au pied du point culminant d'une chaîne de montagne divisé en 4 parties égale avec au centre le domaine royal c'est a peut près à ça que ressemble Sorad, une ville magnifique entourée de 2 épais murs (nommé Orgoglioso le mur extérieur haut de 20m et Liponente le mur intérieur haut de 30 m **__ils sont assez éloignés des habitations pour ne pas faire de l'ombre)_

_De là où j'étais je regardais les autres plongé dans leurs pensées à vrai dire si l'on l'ignore et que l'on vient d'un pays gouverné, avec un conseil et tous le dada ça peut paraître tout a fait incroyable. Mais peut à peut les sourires illuminait leurs visage, et tous s'exclamèrent:_

_**Mais c'est formidable !**_

_Après une grand rire général et inexpliquée chacun repartis dans sa chambre Pour un grand sommeil ! Car le lendemain projetais d'être bien remplis !_

**...**

Le lendemain matin

_Le réveil fut assez agréable après tout je me colle une réputation de dormeur professionnel hé hé. _

_Après pas pal d'étirement et une douche je chaussais de chaussure légère de cuir m'habillais d'un pantalon de toiles blanc d'une chemise blanche non fermé vers le bas je trouve cela désagréable ça serre a la taille et est tout a fait inconfortable et me couvrit d'une cape très épaisse et chaude !_

_Puis je partais direction le quartier noir._

_Gravir la montagne Aska jusqu'au village Spirit est dangereux, le flux de magie y est si grand que des lacrimas sont présent comme des champignons dans une forêt , les dragons slayers de vent et feu ainsi que leurs chats ne risquent pas grand chose avec la bénédiction des dragons mais leurs amis...ne seront protégé de rien donc vaux mieux prévenir que guérir, si je vais au cartier du feu...les marchands essayerons de m'entuber avec des rames de mauvaise qualité alors que au marché noir le bruit des pièces en abondance te promet de beaux produits et puis je dois aller le voir...en fait c'est surtout pour cela que j'y vais..._

**Pov Erza**

_Je me réveilla dans un sursaut, qu..qu..quoi? Qu'est ce que c'est automatiquement je me requip dans mon armure traditionnelle arme à la main, puis je vis une forme humaine en capuchon sortir et je reconnu...Aaron !_

_Immédiatement je me levais et le suivait le plus discrètement possible, il se dirigeait vers l'extérieur de la ville , nous traversions toutes sortes d'endroits, le cartier rouge, les boutiques souvenirs etc puis arriver au pied du mur Liponente il s'arrêta, tâtas le mur puis frappa des coups avec une pierre, soudainement une porte habillement cachée s'ouvrit un grand homme chauve se présenta devant Aaron et tendit la main ver lui, je compris vite qu'il lui donnait d l'argent et que le chauve était une sorte de passeur, alors je me requipa vite en une tenue de ville normale et me précipita en hurlant sur Aaron._

**Attend moi ! Tu marche trop vite !**

_Il se retourna et eu une mine déconfite du genre..._**"mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout là ! !" **

_Le passeur se retourna également et dit que pour 2 personnes le prix était plus élevé._

_Aaron m'avais toisé, en colère mais se contenta de payer._

_Et lui chuchota à l'oreille_

_-_**Tu m'as suivi !**

**-Oui, et je m'attend bien à ce que tu m'explique plus tard pour l'instant marchons !**

**Fin pov Erza**

**Pov Aaron**

_Non mais qu'est ce qu'elle fou là !?_

_Ça sent pas bon, en ville derrière la Liponente la sécurité est garantie mais je connais bien ce cartier ici c'est la loi où le plus faible se fait manger par le fort et j'ai appris à accepter cette dur réalité mais elle vient de Fairy Tail guilde connue pour ses...cassage de baraques et leur haine envers ceux qui opprime les plus faible alors... elle et ce cartier je sent que ça ne va pas faire copain-copain...Elle est forte intelligente...belle...MAIS vien de cette fichue guilde...__**RHAAAAA**__ mais dans quoi je me suis encore embarqué moi ?_

_Et puis...avec elle dans les pattes je pourrais pas aller le voir mais je ne peux pas la planter ici non plus...tant pis j'irais te voir une autre fois..._

_ATTEND MOI KEÏRO ! J'honorerai bientôt ma promesse !_

_**Tapis dans l'ombre elle observait ces étranger, une fée et un ange déchu un duo assez étrange ma foi, mais je briserai leurs ailes... (sourire sournois)**_

**Merci ! D'avoir lu ! Et rendez vous au prochain chapitre !**

**Commente ! Et Suis moi ! Ca fait toujours plaisir !**

**J'annonce la réécriture des 3 premiers chapitres ! Va y voir plus tard ! J'annoncerai leurs re-sauvegarde !**

**Sur ce à plus !**


End file.
